Trust Broken and Renewed
by Firefly Fairy
Summary: Chapter 3 up!!!! Tells how the scouts and Darien are doing after Serena left Tokyo 6 years ago.
1. Will Serena Actually Leave the Senshi an...

Broken Trust  
by  
Sun Angel  
Rated PG 13  
  
Hi there, this is my first attempt of a Songfic. It's involves Serena and her senshi and of course her ex-boyfriend Darien.  
I hope you like it. Any suggests or comments are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'Runaway' by Linkin Park.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Its a warm night. The moon is out and shining down on the world below. A small figure can be seen running through the streets.  
This figure is the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
~Serena's aka Sailor Moon's POV~  
  
I run as fast as I can towards the battle. My legs hurt from running so long and beg for me to stop. My back hurts me even more because  
of the gash I recieved earlier from the fight with the two youmas I faced alone. I wince from the pain knowing I should stop but don't   
for I know I can't for the senshi are counting on me. I must get there before anyone gets hurt. I hate to see my friends get hurt. I just   
hope I get there in time.  
  
I arrive at the battle in time to watch Mars and Jupiter team up to try to kill the Youma who calls itself Flory. The youma is very  
ugly with green scales and red glowing eyes that can make one shiver by just looking at them. It also has vines wrapped around it  
making it look like it has a dress on made of vines. It has long dark blue hair that are actually snakes. It has claws with sharp  
talons that could cause a major injury to anyone. I watch as it throws a ball of fire at Jupiter who manages to dodge it in time.  
  
Mars and Jupiter seem to have had enough of this youma and get into fighting stances, getting ready to call out their most powerful  
attacks so they can dust the thing. I watch as they all out their attacks. "Mars Flame Sniper!!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" The two  
powerful attacks combine as one and go flying towards the youma, killing it instantly.   
  
I sigh as they dust it and smile weakly at them. "Hey." I say to them. I watch as Mercury examines her broken arm and Venus's legs   
which are badly burned. I turn back to look at Jupiter and Mars and see them are angry with me. I say "Why are you staring at me   
like that?" trying not to let them know I am in pain. Jupiter just glares at me while Mars yells at me. "WHERE WERE YOU SAILOR   
MOON!!! WE CALLED FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!! I KNOW YOU CAN BE A DITZ BUT THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!!! WE NEEDED YOU YET YOU WEREN'T HERE  
MEATBALL HEAD!!!" I stare at her shocked and tears come to my eyes. "Mars, let me explain. I have a very good reason for being late."   
I say weakly, my voice shaking with anger. "NO I WILL NOT LET YOU EXPLAIN SAILOR MOON!!! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE LEADER OR THE HOLDER   
OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL!! I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE PART OF THE SENSHI!!! I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU HAND OVER THE SILVER   
CRYSTAL NOW AND LEAVE THE SENSHI FOREVER!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MOON AND TO US SENSHI!!! BUT MOSTLY YOUR MOTHER, QUEEN SERENITY OF  
THE MOON!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE HER DAUGHTER!!! YOU, A KLUTZY BRAINLESS DITZ AND MEATBALL HEAD WHO CAN'T EVEN WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE   
WITHOUT TRIPPING!!! I STILL WONDER WHY DARIEN HASN'T LEFT YOU YET!!!"  
  
~   
Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
~  
  
If what she said before hadn't shocked me enough, this did. I stare at her speechless and with tears in my eyes, not knowing   
why she is being so mean to me more than ever. I say weakly. "Do you really feel this way Raye? How long have you felt like   
this? Do you really hate me that much!" She just stares at me with hate in her eyes not saying a word.  
  
By just staring into her eyes, I see my answer and more tears come to my eyes. I turn to look at Jupiter and look into her eyes  
to see if she agrees with her. "She is right Sailor Moon. You do not deserve to be leader or holder of the Silver Crystal. I am   
sorry but I have to say I have been feeling the same way for a while too. I think Raye would make a better leader and princess.  
She is everything you are not. I am sorry Serena but that is the way I feel."  
  
~  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
~  
  
I stare at her too not believing what I am hearing. I turn to look at Venus and Mercury hoping at least one of them will side  
with me, not against me. I see I am wrong. Both have hate and sadness in their eyes. I see my answer and finally let a single  
tear slide down my cheek. "Fine. If that is how you feel, than screw all of you! I can't belive you guys! You are supposed to be  
my friends and court! Not my enemies!" I look at them with hate in my own eyes because they have hurt me more than they know. "I   
quit! I will not fight with you guys if this is how you feel! I am no longer leader!" I turn and look at Mars. "You can be the   
leader Raye since you have always wanted it! And by the way, I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!"   
  
~  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
~  
  
I turn and take off running finally letting the tears fall ignoring their pleas and yells to come back and talk to them. I don't   
care now anymore. I hate all of them. They hurt me more that anyone else could. I can't believe I didn't see it before. We have  
been friends for more than a thousand years yet they hate me and don't think I am good enough to be their princess. I guess they  
have made their descion. But a few things still bugs me. Why do they hate me so much after a thousand years? Why it took them so   
long to tell me that they hate me and I am not a worthy senshi or princess? I make a vow to myself now that the kind and caring   
Sailor Moon, Serena Tuskino is gone forever. Now cold and hateful Serenity Moonstone will live in her place and make the senshi  
regret that the words they said and that they ever hurt me.  
  
~  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
~  
  
~Raye's POV~  
  
I watch as Serena runs away from us and into the darkness of the night. I regret now what I said to her. I know she is none of that.  
I am just angry that Ami and Mina got hurt. I sigh sadly and cry inside for I now know I lost my first and best friend forever.  
  
~Lita's POV~  
  
I look off to where Serena disappeared off to. I feel like kicking myself for agreeing with Raye. I know she is none of that yet I  
told she was all that. She can be a ditz and a meatball head and also a clutz. But she is the defender of love and justice, a cheerful  
bubbly and carefree girl, the light of many people's worlds, mine especially. I cry inside knowing I have just lost my best friend and   
first true friend in the whole world to a stupid arguement which I will always regret.  
  
~Mina's POV~  
  
I watch Serena run and tears roll down my cheeks as my watch my frist friend and cousin runaway from her destiny and most of all me forever.  
I hate myself for making her runaway. I now wish I could change my actions. I wish I could say I am sorry but I know she will never forgive   
me again even if we are cousins and related.  
  
~Ami's POV~  
  
I watch Sere run down the streets and disappear into the shadows. I cry inside not believing what I just did and what just happened. Did we do   
the right thing? Did we really have the right to do that? Will she now hate us forever? Similar questions run through my mind and I sigh. I let  
a single crystal tear run down my cheek as I now realize I have lost my best friend and fellow senshi forever.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
I detransform in a dark and abandoned alley and run to Darien's apartment and knock on the door. I watch as he opens the door and stare at me blankly.  
I jump into his arms seeking comfort and love from my one true love in the whole world.  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
I am sitting in my apartment watching some TV when I hear someone knock on my door. I get up and walk over and open the door. I see Serena   
there and watch as she jumps into my arms and hugs me close to her. I look at her surprised and know its now or never. "Serena, I think  
its time for us to break up." I say with no emotion in my voice. I watch her stiffen and look up at me with anger, sadness, confusion,  
and most of all hate in her eyes. I hear her whisper a single simple word. "Why." I stare at her and say with certainly in my voice. "I  
don't love you anymore Serena. I found my true love. I love Raye, Serena. I am sorry..." I watch as her eyes go void of any emotion and   
her skin go very pale. She looks at me and than slaps me across the face hard leaving a stinging pain on my left cheek. She stares at me  
with hate in her eyes. "You are just like everyone else. I hate you Darien. I HATE YOU!! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW BITCH RAYE!"  
  
I wince at those words and watch as she runs down the hall and disappear down the stairs. A single crystal tear fall down my face as the   
words finally sink in. I whisper quietly to myself. "I am so sorry Serena..." But I wonder one thing. Did I really do the right thing? Am  
I really protecting her from the worst thing that can hurt her? I sigh and know it is right. I must protect her from the most dangerous  
thing in the world. Myself.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
After running away from Darien and out of his apartment building, I head towards the park where I can recieve the only comfort and love in  
this cruel world I live in. Tears are flowing freely down my cheeks as I run.  
  
~  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
~  
  
I reach the park and fall to the ground crying. I realize now that the whole world hates me. The love of my life loves my ex-best friend,  
my friends hate me for I am a klutzy brainless ditz, and my family has always hated me for my lack of intelligence and work. I know now I do  
not belong in this world. I know now I belong somewhere else. But just wanna know one thing. Do you all hate me that much?  
  
~  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
~  
  
I stand up and push back the tears knowing I must leave this place forever. I must leave my family, my ex-friends, and my ex-boyfriend forever.  
I sigh knowing this is the only way I will found out where I belong. To find out where I am wanted and loved.  
  
~  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
~  
  
I run home and pack all my clothes. I hear Luna walk into the run and turn to stare at her. She looks at me and than at my suticases. Her eyes widen  
and tears gather in them. She stares at me with sadness in her eyes. I know she wants to go with me and I want her to come with me for she is my best  
friend now in the entire world.  
  
~Luna's POV~  
  
I hear Serena come back from the battle wondering if she is alright after that surprise attack. I walk upstairs and into the room to see Serena's blood   
covered back. I gasp at the gash and watch as she turns around and stares at me. My eyes look at the suitcases on the bed with packed clothes and I realize  
that she is leaving. Is running away. I stare at her and say quietly. "Are you leaving Serena?" she nods and I sigh. I jump onto the bed and look at her. "I  
will not stop you. I only have one request Serena. May I go with you my friend, my princess, my Serenity?" I watch her eyes widen and wonder if I am asking  
of too much. I hear a single yet simple word spoken from her lips. "Yes...."  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
I stare at Luna and say "Yes...Luna. You can come with me." I smile and pick her up hugging her close to me. I sigh a little happy to at least still have  
someone that still loves me in this world and a friend. I finish packing my bag and put Luna in a duffel bag with much protest from her part tho areeing to  
attend to my wound before changing into a simple blue sundress for the flight. I call a taxiand it arrives 15 minutes later. I walk outside with my two   
suitcases and duffel bag. I look one last time at my old life and family and hop into the taxi with no regrets, no questions, no uncertainy.  
  
~  
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
i'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
~  
  
We arrive at the airport 45 minutes later. I pay the taxi driver and step out of the car. I grab my bags and walk through the airport front doors. I get in line  
and buy a ticket for the next flight to the United States which is in 20 minutes. I whisper a small thank you and walk through customs and airport sercurity. I  
reach the gate and set my bags down waiting for my seat to be called.  
  
I look at my ticket for a minute and read what it says. Serenity Moonstone. Seat G4. Flight 28487. Destination: New York City. I sigh knowing I will be starting a  
new life in less than 24 hours. I just wonder one thing. What will I do once I get to New Yok City?  
  
~   
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
~  
  
I am snapped out of my thoughts, by my seat number being called. I stand up. I walk towards the plane and towards my new life in the United States forever saying \  
goodbye to Tokyo and everyone I used to know.  
  
~  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
~  
  
~End of Serena's POV~  
  
  
Meanwhile in Darien's Apartment....  
  
A group of girls and a young man with a white cat sit in a living room. "Does anyone know where she is?" says a worried Mina. Everyone shakes their heads and she  
sighs. "What are we to do than? "I don't know Mina. Darien do you think you might know where she is?" says a stressed Ami. Darien shakes his head and is about to   
say no when he feels a part of him being ripped and cut forever. He cries in agony and falls to the floor. The five girls gather around him, all of them worried.  
  
The pain stops suddenly. He realizes that Serena had broken their link. He looks up at them worried and a little scaried. "I know where Serena is...She is at the   
airport and is preparing to leave Tokyo forever...." All the girls gasp.  
  
"We have to do something you guys. Prepare for a Sailor Teleport!" says a angry and worried Raye. Ami is about to protest when Raye glares at her shutting her up.   
  
They all sigh and than nod agreeing. They transform and gather in a circle with Darien in the middle as Tuxedo Mask and Artemis in his arms. The senshi that call out:  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
The energy gathers and they are teleported to the airport. They detransform quickly and run towards the gate where the plane is taking off.  
  
~Serena's POV~  
  
I walk up to the flight attendant and hand her my ticket. She smiles a kind smile at me and wishes me a pleasant trip. I nod and am about to board the plane when I hear  
familar shouts. I turn to see Darien and the senshi running towards me. I gasp and board quickly knowing I do not want to face them. I board the plane and sit down in my seat.  
I look out my window to see the Senshi and Darien standing there argueing with the flight attendant. I feel the plane get ready to take off and I don't even whisper a silent   
goodbye as the plane takes off and I leave Tokyo forever along with the senshi, darien, and my family.  
  
~  
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
i wanna run away   
and open up my mind  
~  
  
~End of Serena's POV~  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
I watch as the plane takes off and my ex-love leave me here forever and not even say goodbye. I whisper a silent goodbye as I sware we will meet again someday. I whisper to myself.   
"We will meet again someday Serena, my love...And until than...I will be here waiting for you to return to me and your home. Tokyo..."  
  
~Mina's, Ami's, Lita's, and Raye's POV~  
  
I watch as the plane takes off and watch my first friend and best friend in the whole world leaves me here forever and not even say goodbye. A single crystal tear runs down my face as I  
sware we will meet again someday. I whisper to myself. "We will meet again someday Serena, my friend...And until than...I will be here waiting for you to return to us and your home.   
Tokyo, Japan..."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Thankz for reading. Hoped you liked it. If you want me to make a sequel, than e-mail me at firefly_angel45@yahoo.com or if you just have comments and suggestions. Well thankz for reading again.   
And remember this is my first Songfic and fanfiction.  
  
Sun Angel 


	2. What!! We are going to Tokyo!!!

Trust Renewed  
by  
Firefly Fairy Goddess  
Rated PG  
  
Here is the sequel to Broken Trust. I hope you like the first chapter. And no flames please!  
And its not a songfic. Sorry if anyone wanted that. And a note. Serena was 16 when she ran away which means it was after Stars. She is now 22.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: What!! We are going to Tokyo!!  
  
~~6 years later....~~  
  
~Serena aka Selene's POV~  
  
I am now 22 years old. I graduated from high school at 17 for after I left Tokyo, I finally realized my education is going no where thankz  
to some help from Luna. So I decided it was now time for me to start over and actually make something of my new life. I studied a lot and managed   
to graduate one year early. I than graduated college at 19 and became a physical therapist. I was that for about a year.   
  
I also met a few American sailors who go by the names Sailor Sun aka Sailor Eclipse, Sailor Cresent aka my younger sister, Princess Selenity of the Moon,   
Soldier Sun, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Star.   
  
Sailor Cresent is my younger sister here on Earth and during the Silver Millenium. She was known as Princess Selenity but here, her identity is Celeste Lino.   
She is an interior designer and a model. She is just like me tho doesn't eat as much as me and still is more graceful.   
  
Sailor Earth is Endymion's aka Darien's younger sister Terra Chiba. She was known as Princess Roselyn during the Silver Millenium. She is a model but also a world known  
violinist, flutest, and artist. Her most famous work of art is "A Walk Under the Moon." She is the greatest musicianist I have ever heard.   
  
Sailor Star or Aislin Night as she is known on Earth. She was Princess Starline during the Silver Millenium. She is  
actually not a model but a writer and a poet. Her most famous poems are "Turning Away" and "Harsh Moon." Her most famous books are "Once Upon a Winter's Night" and "The Silver Millenium:   
A Time of Peace." She is the best writer and poet I have ever met.   
  
Sailor Sun aka Sailor Eclipse's every day idenity is Siona Blackstone. She is a model and popular singer with her hit single "He  
Loves U Not." We became friends pretty fast. I also learned she is my cousin here on Earth but also during the Silver Millenium. Soldier Sun is Siona's brother, Sean Blackstone.  
He is a movie star and a singer like his sister. They sing duets sometimes. His sister is also a movie star tho she doesn't do a lot of films like him. Their most famous film  
they did together was "The Silver Millenium" by Luna Blackwell who is also my advisior and gaurdian. She became a director because well she always wanted to do it. She stays in  
her human form a lot now.  
  
Five other gaurdians joined up with us. Shika and Solan who are Siona's and Sean's gaurdians. Shika is a Solarion cat as is Solan. There is also Cosmos the Pegasus who is Siona's gaurdian  
also. She is also her horse tho very few known she is a famous horseback rider. Than there is Terran who is Tearra's gaurdian. He is a cat too. And last but not least, there is Chandra. She  
is Celeste's gaurdian. She is also a cat but in her human form as is all the other cat gaurdians.  
  
We all are best friends now and never apart. They helped me realize my true calling by helping me meet up with Seiya, Yaten,and Taiki  
again and helping us to all think that would be cool if we formed our own group called the Three Lights and two Shining Star. Which only include Seiya, Talki, Yaten,  
Celeste, and me.  
  
And now we are newest pop sensation with our hit singles "My December", "This is ME", "I Love Rock 'n' Roll", and "In the End". We wrote all these songs tho  
Seiya and I wrote most of them. We are the big hit in America and Europe. My new name is Selene Lino tho my name going through high school and college was  
Serenity Moonstone. We thought it would be safer if I changed my name since no one could tell about my past in High School and College. They also knew me as   
Selene Lino the therapist. I am still a therapist for well we practice on weekends and I am in my office every other day and am spending time with all my American   
friends when I am not working.  
  
Its a tight schedule but I don't care. I am now more matured than I was when I was 16. My hair is no longer in the royal moon family hairstyle but braided down  
my back and it reaches my waist since I cut it when I was 18. It also is no longer completely blonde gold but blonde gold with silver streaks in it. A new silver  
streak every month. I know this happens to all girls of the Royal Moon family for it means we will be soon becoming Queen. My eyes are no longer sky blue but a  
darker blue. I do not look like I used to. Luna is still the same tho we have new friends now. I am no longer Sailor Moon but Sailor Star Seeker thankz to Princess  
Fireball. I have changed in many ways but I still love food like always. And I still have the scar on my back which I got that terrible night as a reminder of my  
past. I can still remember that terrible night so clearly.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
I am running towards the battle when an old foe of ours Jedite appears suddenly in front of me. He laughs and tells me. "This is the end Sailor Moon. Now die!!!" He calls two  
very ugly youma who call themselves Ni Flower and Mi Flower which are the oddest names I have heard so far for youmas. I get into a fighting stance and tell Luna to run  
home. Luna protests but I glare at her and she stops protesting and runs home. I turn to the two youma seeing Jedite has disappeared. I take out my Moon Power Tier and call out  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss" and I manage to hurt Mi Flower.   
  
They attack me and after 15 minutes and many cuts, bruises, and blood, I manage to kill them both. My back hurts a lot right now and I manage to detransform and retransform to hide  
most of the cuts and bruises and the deep gash on my back which will leave a pretty nasty scar. I run down the street as fast as I can, ignoring the pain knowing my friends are   
counting on me.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
~Selene's POV~  
  
I sigh knowing we are still fighting Jedite. I still wonder how he survived being almost runover by an airplane. I sigh again and sit down in my office chair. I hear someone knock on   
the door and I look up. "Come in." I watch as Seiya and our manager Audrey walk in. I put on a small smile and say. "What is the pleasure of this nice visit you honor with me while I   
am working?" Seiya sighs and our manager looks at me excited. "We are going on a tour starting next week around the world starting in Tokyo, Japan!"   
  
My face pales at these words and I stare at him not believing this is happening. I look at Seiya my eyes pleading with him to try to change Audrey's mind. He shrugs and I sigh knowing  
that he already tried but didn't succeed. I look back at Audrey and smile. "Can't we start somewhere else like England or France?" Audrey shakes her head. "No sorry Selene but the  
arrangments are already made and there is no time to redo them. Didn't you guys grow up in Tokyo? Wouldn't it be great that you all got to see old friends and family?" I nod my head not  
caring what Audrey said for I wonder what Luna's reaction will be to this and am still in shock that after 6 years I will be going back to Tokyo. The one place I never want to go back to  
for the rest of my life.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry for such a short chapter. Promise that the next one will be longer. I hope you like it. And I still don't know if Serena and Darien should get back together. Well comments and suggestions appreaciated.  
Hope you like it.  
  
Firefly Fairy Goddess 


	3. Packing and Preparing for Tokyo

Broken Trust  
by  
Firefly Fairy Goddess  
Rated PG  
  
Here is Chapter two of the sequel. Hope you like it.  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2: Packing and Preparing for Tokyo  
  
~Selene's POV~  
  
Its 6 days after I recieved the news that we are going on a World Tour starting with Tokyo,  
Japan. I am still in a little shock but most of it has worn off over the past 6 days. I  
still can't believe we are going to Tokyo but life is full of surprises.   
  
I am now packing my suitcases and already called in to say I will be away for a while. The  
office is still mad I am leaving but I really do not care. I finish packing and sit down on  
my bed trying to sort what has happened over the last six days. I sigh and lay down on my  
bed remembering Luna's reaction to when I told her we are going back to Tokyo.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
I walk into the house and set my briefcase down. I walk into the kitchen to find Luna there  
taking cookies out of the oven. I smile and say. "Hey Luna."   
  
Luna turns around and looks at me smiling. "Hey Selene. I just finished making your favorite  
kind of cookies. Would you like some now? They are fresh out of the oven and still warm."  
  
I shake my head and smile. "Maybe later Luna. I have something important to tell you. I think  
you should sit down for this." Luna nods and sets the cookies on the counter before sitting  
down at the table. "What did you want to tell me Selene?"  
  
I sigh. "Luna, the band and I are going on a World Tour starting next week. I want you and the  
others to come with us." Luna smiles and clasps her hands together. "Thats great Selene and I  
would love to come with you but whatz the catch?"  
  
I smile seeing she knows me too well. "The catch is that our first destination is Tokyo. We are  
going to Tokyo, Japan....." Luna gasps and sighing looking at me sadly. "Are you ready to go back  
Selene? Are you ready to face them again?"  
  
I look at her and shrug. "I really do not know Luna. I have no choice but promise me you will help  
me face them when the time comes. You will not abandon me like they did." Luna nods and hugs me.  
"I promise Serena. I promise you that I will come and help you face them when the time comes."  
  
I return the hug and sigh happy to know that Luna will be there for me as will Seiya, Yaten, Taiki,  
Celeste, and everyone else too. I pull back and smile. "I guess we should start packing." Luna nods  
and smiles. "Yep!! Tokyo, Here We Come!!" I giggle realizing how much she changed over the years. I  
also realize how much I changed too.   
  
I smile watching her babble on about what we should bring and I than realize the senshi, darien, and my  
old family are in for a big surprise when we see them again for the first time in 6 years.  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
I smile at the memory and hear a knock on the door. I say. "Come in. The door is open." I watch as  
the door opens and in walks my sister Celeste with Terra and Siona. I smile. "Hey you three. Ready  
to go to Tokyo?" All three of them nod. Terra says. "Yep. We all are. I hope I finally get to meet  
Darien. I haven't seen him since I was 4 and him 7."  
  
I sigh and smile a small smile. "Don't get your hopes us Tera. He wasn't that charming when he broke  
up with me." Terra smiles a sad smile at me and walks over and gives me a hug. "Well than my brother  
is an idiot to break up with you. You are my best friend and I hate to see you down." She smiles at me  
and than starts to giggle. "Hey Selene. Did you and Seiya enjoy your date last night?" She looks at  
me with excited eyes. "Did he pop the question yet!!"  
  
I giggle and shake my head. "No Tera. He didn't pop the question yet. But we did enjoy our time  
together last night." Tera pouts and than sighs. "Come on Sele. You two have been dating for the  
last 2 years. I know you love him. I can see it in your eyes. But I wonder. Why hasn't he poped the  
question yet?"   
  
Celeste and Siona nod and come up to where Tera and I are sitting. Celeste says. "Come on sis. Don't  
tell me you doubt he won't pop the question anytime soon?" Siona nods. "I can tell. You two are very  
much in love. You deserve happiness cuz. I hate to see you hurt again after what happened with the  
senshi and Endymion."  
  
I sigh. "His name is Darien on Earth, Sia. Not Endymion. He is not the Endymion I used to know." They  
all sigh and look at me.  
  
"Come on you guys. Enough mopping and thinking about Sele's ex-boyfriend. We have stuff to do still  
and its getting late. We got an early flight tomorrow and no one likes a cranky group of girls in  
the morning." I look up to see Sean in the door way. I giggle as I watch Sia take a pillow and throw  
it at him. It hits him in the face.  
  
"Got ya Sean." I watch as he just grins and than winks at me and Tera. I giggle as Tera blushes and watch him  
leave and close the door behind him. I look at Tera and giggle again. "So how long have you two been keeping  
your relationship secret?" I watch Tera blush and than mumble. "6 months....."  
  
Celeste, Sia, and I gasp and than giggle. "Well good luck with him Tera. He is a real nice guy tho really cranky  
in the morning. Lets not get into that he sleeps with a teddy bear called Mr. Cuddles." We all giggle and Tera hits  
Sia with a pillow. "Well you are his sister. You know more about him than we do." I nod and giggle. "Come on you guys.  
He is right. We got an early morning ahead of us and don't need to be cranky in the morning. So off to bed with ya. I  
will help him and Seiya put the last of the equipment into the van." They all nod and say goodnight and retire to their  
rooms.   
  
I shake my head and stand up and go downstairs to help the two boys with the equipment.  
  
~End of Selene's POV~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs.......  
  
Sean and Seiya are waiting for Selene to come down. "So how are things going with my cousin Selene?" says Sean. "Things  
are going good."says Seiya. Sean nods. "Are you gonna pop the question or no?" Seiya shrugs. "I don't know. I want to  
yet I am not ready to." Sean nods. "I understand. Good luck tho. You are one lucky guy. She is a great girl, princess,  
starlight, and cousin. Just don't break her heart like Endymion did. I still can't believe its the same guy we used to  
know in the Silver Millenium." Seiya nods and sighs. "I know. I won't do the same thing he did. And I promise I won't."  
Sean nods and puts a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Good. Just looking out for my cousin and princess. Now where is that girl  
anyways?"  
  
"I am right here, Sean." Sean looks up to see Selene at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Sele. Ready to help us weakling boys  
with the heavy equipment?" she giggles and smiles. "O you poor boys. Making a women do a man's job. Shouldn't you be doing  
it? O wait. There are no strong men in this room. Only little weakling boys who want a girl to do a man's job." she giggles  
as Seiya stares at her and Sean laughs. "Yep. That would be us. Now, are you helping or not?" she nods. "Hai. I am gonna help  
you weaklings."she watches as the two boys each pick-up one of the three pieces of equipment up and take it outside. she shakes  
her head and picks up the last piece and follows them outside so they can finish loading the car.  
  
About 15 minutes later at 8:15 p.m.......  
  
After loading up the van with the last of the equipment, the three of them come in. "Hey you two. I am going to bed. Its late  
and I wanna wake up not cranky tomorrow. So night." says Selene. Sean nods and Seiya gives her a goodnight kiss. he than  
whispers. "Night Angel." Selene smiles. "Night Seiya." she than goes upstairs and to her room. she changes into her blue cresent  
moon pajamas and hops in bed and falls asleep into a night full of dreams of her past.  
  
~Selene's Dreams in her POV~  
  
*The night of the fight right after dinner*  
  
I am sitting on my bed doing my hw for once. I sigh as I close my Math textbook. I look at my cat Luna who is staring at me. "You  
did your hw for once Serena!! I cannot believe it. Is the world coming to an end or are you finally growing up?" I smile. "The  
world isn't coming to an end Luna. I am finally taking school seriously and my job as the defender of love and justice, Sailor  
Moon."   
  
Luna smiles at me the best way a cat can smile. "That is great Serena. I am glad you are finally taking both things seriously." I  
smile. "I am too Luna." I pick her up and hug her close to me happy that she is my cat, friend, advisor, and gaurdian. All is  
peaceful and quiet.  
  
But the quiet is shattered by my mom yelling from downstairs. "SERENA!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!" I sigh and set Luna  
down and run downstairs to see what my mom wants to yell at me now for. I walk into the kitchen to find my dad sitting there with my  
mother looking at my latest test paper. I wince knowing what it is. Another 40%.  
  
My mom looks up at me angry. "What do you have to say to do young lady?" I keep my mouth shut and bow my head not wanting to look at  
her for I feel ashamed of not studying that night before the Math test. I went to the arcade and played Sailor V instead.  
  
I hear her sigh. "Serena, we have had enough of this laziness. I am very disappointed in you as is your father. I cannot believe that  
you say you go to the library and study or go to that temple with your friends for a study session. I am starting to think you are lieing  
to us. Not only now but for the last couple of years. I cannot believe you Serena. From now on, no friends, no arcade, no late night, no  
tv, no anything fun until you pull up these grades. You are a disgrace Serena. Look at Sammy. He does way better than you and he is 3 years  
younger than you. What kind of example do you set for him? And hardly do any work around here. Sammy does much more than you. You are lazy  
Serena. Too lazy. You do not care that your father and I work a lot to make sure there is food on the table and a roof over your heads. You  
do not know what work even is young lady. You do not know responsiblity and do not know what a burden you and your brother are sometimes." I  
gasp at these words. "A burden mom?" My mother sighs. "Yes a burden. You do nothing but eat and sleep. You do not lift a finger. Sometimes I  
cannot believe you are my daughter. I am even ashamed sometimes to even call you my daughter. You are an irresponsible and lazy child. You are  
16 years old and still haven't ever worked or even tried asking to help." Tears form in my eyes at these words for I know she is right. I am all  
of that. I am a burden. To her and the senshi.   
  
She continues not noticing my tears. "And I am thinking of getting rid of that cat of yours. I think she is a distraction and is one of the reasons  
why you are doing so poorly." I gasp at these words and start to protest but she gives me a look that tells me to better be quiet if I don't want   
to get in worse trouble. I mumble. "Yes mother..."  
  
"Serena, your father wants to talk to you about this too and something else." I nod and listen to what my father has to say. "Serena, I  
think it is about time you get your act together. If this continues, I am afraid I have no choice but to send you to a boarding school  
that will offer discipline and will get you to learn responsiblity. I am sorry but I agree with your mom. We are getting rid of that cat.  
We can give it to your cousin Ashley who has always wanted a pet." I gasp and shake my head. I start to protest. "No dad. Do not give Luna  
to Ashley. You do not know what she will do to her. She will abuse her and practically kill her if anything. She could careless if the animal  
is ok along as it does what she tells it to do. Please do not give Luna to Ashley. Give her to Mina if anybody."   
  
My dad shakes his head. "I am sorry Serena but Luna will go to Ashley. Mina already has a cat and I know her parents would hate to have another.  
So its final. Luna will go to Ashley." Tears come to my eyes as I think of the many ways Ashley could hurt Luna. I sigh as tears roll down my cheeks.  
  
"There was one other thing I would like to talk to you about young lady. Earlier today, I saw you in the park with a young man who looked a lot older  
than you. Should I say 19. And you two weren't talking. I would say more like French kissing!!" I wince and bow my head knowing this would happen sooner  
or later. "That would be my boyfriend Darien dad. He is a great guy." My dad face seems to be turning red and I could sware that steam was coming out of  
his ears if that were possible.  
  
"Serena!!! You are too young to have a boyfriend. I forbid you from ever seeing him again. Do you hear me young lady. He is too old for you and doesn't care  
much about you. He will abuse you and hurt you. And if I ever catch you with him again, its off to Boarding School for good." I gasp not believing this. "What!!  
I love him!! He loves me!! You cannot keep us from each other. I will not listen to you!! You hardly know him and think he will do that to me!! He would never  
hurt me!! I know he wouldn't!! We are destined to be together. Forever. And I would die for him daddy!! Can't you see we love each other very much!!"   
  
At my last words, my father finally has had enough. "SERENA!!! YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW YOUNG LADY!! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING HIM EVER AGAIN!! YOU DO NOT EVEN  
KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!! HE HAS FOOLED YOU INTO THINKING YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!! YOU ARE NOT!!! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR YOU!! ALL HE WANTS IS YOUR  
BODY!! ONCE HE HAS THAT, HE WILL LEAVE YOU!!! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! HE JUST LUSTS YOU!!!" I am angered by his words. "No daddy, you listen!!! He loves me and  
I love him!! Nothing will change that!! NOTHING!!!"  
  
After those words, he hits me. My own father hits me. Not a simple hit that will not hurt. But a hard slap across my cheek. He actually hit me. My own father who  
has never hurt me before hits me. I cannot believe it. Tears come to my eyes and I hold my swollen cheek at the pain makes more tears well up in my eyes and makes  
me cry harder.  
  
"Never! NEVER!!! RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!!! MY WORD IN THIS HOUSE IS FINAL AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE IT!!! IF I CATCH HIM WITH YOU AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE  
HE DOESN'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY AND THAT YOU WILL BE SENT OFF TO BOARDING SCHOOL THAT VERY DAY!!!" I nod my head slowly tears running down my cheeks for I am still  
in shock that he hit me. I look at my mother for a reaction and see nothing but a icy stare from her. "He is right Serena and I agree with him. You are not allowed to  
see that young man again." I nod and turn and run upstairs to my room locking it. I fall onto my bed crying still in shock and for the words that my parents said to me.  
  
*End of Dream Memory*  
  
She wakes up screaming with tears running down her cheeks. She looks around and sighs in relief glad no one heard her. She lays back down and tries to fall back to sleep.  
She manages to fall into a troubled sleep. Throughout the rest of the night, she has similar dreams like this one. Some happy. Some sad. But all dreams that were her past  
and involved all who she used to know in the past.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
I know. I know,. When are they gonna go to Tokyo. Next chapter. Promise. And a little surprise is coming up once they get to Tokyo but that isn't until later. Well hope you  
liked it. Chapter 3 will be in soon. Thankz for reading.  
  
Firefly Fairy Goddess 


	4. Big News and Surprises

Broken Trust  
by  
Priestess Risika  
Rated PG  
  
Here is Chapter three of the sequel. Hope you like it.  
********************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Big News and Surprises  
  
~~6 years after Serena left...~~  
  
~Darien's POV~  
  
It has been 6 long years since Serena left Tokyo and broke all our hearts. It has been 6 long years since we broke her spirit and betrayed her. 6 long years of loneliness and sorrow. 6 long years of hating myself and wanting to see her again. 6 long years until I will see her again.  
  
6 years. Such a long yet short time. I wonder if I will ever see her or the girls again. After the battle, we grew distant and hardly speak to each other. The girls still are friends tho not as close. They still hate me and think it is my fault Serena left Tokyo. They are kind of right. It is a little bit my fault. But also their fault.  
  
We achieved all our dreams.   
  
Lita is a world known chef and owns resturants all over the world called Jupiter's Garden and Jupiter's Cafe'. She is very successful. And is in love with her old best friend Ken and he is planning to ask her to marry him soon. Go Lita.   
  
Mina is a world known actress and singer tho not as popular as some people. She is also a model and in the US tho gonna visit Tokyo since she is transferring to the modeling agency in Tokyo so she can be closer to her family and friends.   
  
Raye is now the Priestess of Cherry Hill Temple. Grandpa died two summers ago and she and Chad were married only one summer ago until he died in a deadly accident involving saving some childern from a burning building. She was heartbroken for months. She is also a singer tho not as famous as Mina.   
  
And of course Ami. She is a childern's doctor and world known Olympic gold medal swimmiest. She particated in the Olympics four years back. Won four gold medals and a silver. She was great. She is training for the next one which is this summer. We are very happy for her and she is very excited. She and Greg are going out. They seem to be more like friends than a couple.  
  
And myself. I am a doctor at Tokyo Hospital. And world known business man and richest and handsomest bachelor in Tokyo. I have a new girlfriend every week. None I have loved except one. My Serena. But I had to break her heart to protect her from the most dangerous thing in the world. Myself.   
  
She does not know my deadly secret neither do the scouts. And that is the way it will have to stay. Lets just hope they never find out.   
  
Well today is another boring day anyways. I am just sitting in my office at work since today I am not working at the hospital but I am so bored. Nothing has changed. Just another boring and unjoyful day. I miss Serena. But does she miss me? I can only hope. Yet doubt is in my heart.   
  
I look at the clock and sigh seeing it is now 12:00. I have to meet the scouts at Jupiter's Garden in 15 minutes. We do it at least once every couple of months to keep in touch and catch up with things. I can only hope that Mina will not start gossiping about her latest co-star or movie.   
  
I grab my suitcase and walk out of my office and tell Miss Watson, my secretary, that I am going out for lunch. She just smiles and wishes me to have fun. I nod and walk towards the elevator.  
  
About 20 minutes later....  
  
I arrive at Jupiter's Garden 5 minutes late. I run inside to see the 4 girls and Artemis sitting down chatting at their regular table. I sigh and walk over to them. "Hey girls. Been a while." I recieve a glare from Lita and Raye but a smile from Mina and Ami. "Hello Darien." says Ami.  
  
I smile and sit down. And than our daily catching up meeting begins.  
  
~End of Darien's POV~  
  
"So Darien, how is running a business and being a doctor been? Is it hard or a pleasure?" asks Ami. Darien just smiles. "Ami, I can only ask the same. You a gold and silver medalist in swimming and a childern't doctor. Isn't that hard?" says Darien.   
  
Ami just blushes. "You are right Darien. It is hard. Very hard but I love what I do. I love kids and swimming, I could not pick between the both. I just love doing both and could not live without doing either."  
  
Darien nods. "I understand. Kind of the same tho different. How about you Mina? How does it feel to be a model, singer, and actress?"  
  
Mina blushes and smiles. "Its great and tons of fun tho lots of work. I love all the things I do. How about you Lita? Raye?"  
  
Lita smiles. "I love to cook and garden. That is why this is called Jupiter's Garden because it is my resturant and garden for everyone to enjoy. Its just something that is a part of me and something I cannot live without. Like Ken. And you Raye?"  
  
Raye smiles too. "I love being a Priestess and singing. I do miss Chad but he will always live in my heart. I only hope our baby will have a happy life." She puts her hand on her tummy and smiles to herself. "I'm pregnant minna. I am going to have Chad's and my baby. I am excited. I hope all of you girls will be his or her godmother's along with Serena if she was still here...." Tears come to her eyes as she thinks of Serena.  
  
Mina nods and hugs Raye. "Do not be sad Raye. She would be happy as are we. I am so happy you are gonna have a baby and before us too. We all thought Serena and Darien would have Rini first but I guess not. Congrats Raye."  
  
Raye smiles and hugs her. "Thankz Mina."  
  
Lita nods. "Mina is right. Congrats Raye and wherever Serena is, she is happy for you as we are."  
  
Ami hugs Raye too. "Congrats Raye and if you want I'll be your doctor throughout the whole nine months."  
  
Raye smile brightens. "Really Ami? I would love that. It would be great to have a friend telling me how my baby is doing well instead of some stranger."  
  
Ami smiles. "I would be happy to be your doctor. What are friends for." she hugs Raye as does everyone else except Darien who just smiles.  
  
"Congratulations Raye. You deserve happiness. I only wish you happy times." says Darien.  
  
Raye smiles a small smile. "Thankz Darien."  
  
Darien just nods and looks back at Mina who seems to be holding a magazine in her hand. The others follow his gaze too.  
  
"Hey Mina. What do you got there?" asks Lita. Everyone else nods curiously.  
  
Mina looks up and a very excited happy smile is on her face. "Three Lights and Two Shining Stars are coming to TOKYO!!!! They are on a world tour and Tokyo is their first destination!!!!" All the girls gasp while Darien sweatdrops as everyone else in the resturant is staring at them.   
  
"Mina, keep your voice down next time." says Darien quietly yet sternly.  
  
Mina blushes and sweatdrops. "Sorry Darien. Well anyways, also some other famous people are coming like Siona and Sean Blackstone, Terra Chiba, and others too. I cannot wait. The Three Lights and Two Shinning Stars are like my favorite band and I admire them greatly. Do you know the lead singer, Selene, grew up right here in Jubban!! Isn't that so cool!!"  
  
Lita sighs dreamily. "I love the guy Yaten Kuo. He is so dreamy....He looks like...." Everyone sighs. "Like your old boyfriend!!!!!" They laugh as Lita blushes and smiles. "Am I that predictable?"  
  
Mina nods. "Yes!!" They all laugh as Mina just recieves a angry look from Lita along with a couple pieces of salad thrown at her.  
  
Raye stops laughing and looks at Mina. "You were saying?" Mina smiles. "Well anyways, they will be staying here in Tokyo for a few weeks and than going straight to Australia for the next part of their world tour!!! I really want to meet them. Does anyone else?" All the girls nod and Darien shrugs. "Sure. Whatever." The girls sigh and glare at Darien. "Baka..."  
  
And the rest of the daily month lucheon meeting continues with the occasional gossip. This continues until about 4:00. They all say goodbye and go their own ways as the late afternoon closes in.   
  
Darien along with the girls return to their apartments and get ready for the next day since they planned to meet at the airport to see the band and famous people when they first arrive in Tokyo.   
  
By 7:00 that night, they are all asleep and dreaming of a girl with sky blue eyes, a cheery smile, and golden blonde hair up in the weirdest style that resembles pigails and meatballs.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
And thats the End of Chapter 4. Did you like? Did you hate? Please review your answers. Thank you.  
  
Risika 


	5. Author's Note

I recieved some questions and will answer the ones I can without giving away the story.   
  
1.What is this fanfic's plot?   
  
I can't give too much away but I will say what I can. The senshi and Darien betray Serena. Serena can't take it and decides to leave Tokyo. She goes to the United States and stays there for 6 years. She furfills her dream to be a therapist yet she finds out she likes to be in a band with her friends (Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and her sister Celeste.) a lot more. She becomes world wide famous and her manager Audrey decides a world tour would do the band good. So she scheldules a tour around the world starting with Tokyo. Serena asks her to change it yet she wouldn't. They end up in Tokyo and during a concert them meet Darien and the Senshi again. Serena wouldn't talk to them for she is still hurt by what they said. The outers will place an important part in the future chapters. There is where I will leave it for now.  
  
2. When does it take place?   
  
Well this takes place after Stars for well this is after she met the three Starlights and after defeating Galaxia.   
  
3. How old is everyone in this fanfic?   
  
Well in the proglue, Serena is 16, Mina is 16, Lita is 17, Ami is 16, and Raye is 17 while Darien is 19. The outers are 18 tho Saturn is 13 and Setsuna is 19 like Darien. For the rest of the story, they are 6 years older meaning Serena, Mina, and Ami are 22. Lita and Raye are 23. Amara and Michele are 24. Hotaru is 19 while Setsuna and Darien are 25.For the other sailors, Sun and Earth are 22. Star is 23 while Soldier Sun is 24. Cresent is 20. The three Starlights are 24. And for the gaurdians, they look no older than 28.  
  
4. Why did Serena run away from home?  
  
She ran away because the Senshi didn't believe in her anymore and thought she was nothing was a Meatball Head. Darien broke up with her with a reason that will be revealed later. And no, he lied. He does not love Raye. And because of her family which will be revealed in the next chapter with a flashback.  
  
5. Why would she now hate them?   
  
She does not hate them actually. She just doesn't trust them anymore and is afraid that if she trust them again, they might hurt her again. It is not in Serena's nature to hate. She only said those words for she was very hurt.  
  
6. Why did Luna go with her?  
  
That will be revealed in due time. Remember the scar on her back, it plays an important part in the story. But I can tell you one reason why she went. One I thought Serena should have a friend to go with and well Luna is her advisor and gaurdian. She is kind of like a mother to Serena and are best friends tho the sailors don't know it.  
  
7.How long did they want to be away from Tokyo for? Why? 9.   
  
Well that is a good question. Serena is afraid to face the senshi for all the hurtful memories. She is also afraid to go back for she is afraid to trust the senshi plus she doesn't want to be hurt again. She had planed to stay away forever in her opinion.   
  
8. Where in the United States did they go to? Why?  
  
That will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
10. What were they to be doing there?  
  
In the United States she planned to restart her life. See if she belongs there. Not Toyko. And they go to Tokyo since they are goin on a world tour so Tokyo is first on the list. And there will be a couple of surprises in this story. And Serena will have to make a descion that will change her life forever.   
  
Hope those helped with your questions. Thank you. The next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
